This invention relates to containment bags and more particularly to a capture and containment bag which is large and yet extremely portable for use as a temporary holding device for hazardous liquids and pollutants wherein the bag may be readily deployed in the event of spillage.
One of the alternatives to containment bags was to provide a holding pond immediate at the site of spillage but it was found desirable to first provide means for such a containment bag to initially store the spillage and if necessary to transfer the contents of the bag to a holding pond removed from the site of the spillage. The fabrication of containment bags has been a problem because of their difficulty in construction to effectively contain spillage without leakage as well as ease of their transport and deployment. The concept of making a bag larger presented practical problems of construction (handling) and leakage from them. As a practical manner there are extremely few commercially available bags for use in the containment of spillage from large containers such as from tank trucks or railroad tank cars.
The present invention is directed to a containment bag that is large, portable and one that can be fabricated in a novel way utilizing an apron which facilitates attachment to the source effecting the spillage. Such containment bag has a large holding reservoir with effective means for transfering the liquid therefrom to either a second containment bag or to a holding pond. The tapered design of the containment bag enhances its holding capacity while greatly reducing the stress concentrations where the holding bag blends into the transfer tube.